Vestmarr
by AustinAndTeagan
Summary: TBA


Somewhere in our hearts, there's a passion to explore beyond our world. Beyond what we know and are taught. Life isn't supposed to be boring like it seems to be. No, it is supposed to be full of adventures that we are to find different each day. Life is supposed to have many surprises and gifts and lessons to teach. Beyond our world, there is a civilization of people. People who are just like us. Their world is healthier, much more peaceful then what we are currently exposed to. There are animals that still live but are extinct here. Where is this civilization you ask? It is found on the world, _Vestmarr. _Vestmarr is located in a galaxy far, far away from The Milky Way. The universe is named, _Vigr. _The people on Vestmarr look slightly different than us here on Earth. Their skin has a slight bluish tint to it and their hair is silky black. Everything else is normal except for the marks on their wrists. Those marks are the symbol of the Or. The Or is their creator. It's the name of their race. An O with a line going through the middle. They are taller than normal, the males averaging at 6'7" while the females average at 5'10". But despite these odd yet slight differences, their complexions are beautiful and mesmerizing. How do I know of these Or people who live on Vestmarr in the Vigr galaxy? It's a funny story actually but I'll have to tell you later on.

His name was Petrus and his sisters name was Lif. The people on Vestmarr have very old Nordic names. In fact, all life in Vigr has old Nordic names. Petrus means "stone" and Lif means "life", but the people on Vestmarr are not given these names at birth. They are assigned.

"Assigned by who Petrus? I'm curious to know," Petrus held me in his arms as I looked up to him gazing into his eyes. He looked at the stars and never broke contact with the sky. It was beautiful here.

"The Elders" he said, and then looked at me. He smiled and caressed my hair. My heart fluttered and my curiosity grew more.

"I want to go to Vestmarr. I want to live with you forever Petrus. I don't want to be here on Earth anymore" I sat up, moving out of his gentle grip.

He looked back up at the night sky. "It's not that easy Elena. What will I tell the elders that I brought a girl not from Vestmarr back to my home? They will banish me. They don't know of any other galaxy to exist, yet alone life". He then looked at his hands, in which his veins glew. I shook my head and sighed, trying to think of any possible way to convince him to let me return with him.

"I can teach your people new things, I can tell them about life here on Earth" I was stumbling over my words and eventually forgot what I was going to say. Petrus smiled, "I'm sure they would love that Elena, but I cannot".

I looked at him and raised my eyebrow, "what gives you the right to think it's okay for you to come to my planet but not allow me to visit Vestmarr? Look at you, you're skin is fadely blue and your veins glow in the dark. You're taller than average, that makes you stand out" I turned to him. "Please Petrus" I grabbed his hand. He nodded, "I suppose you're right, we will leave tomorrow night. Meet me at Greyrose Park at eleven".

He stood up and grabbed my hand, helping me up. We both turned to look over the city once more before walking away. It was this night that changed my life forever. We walked back to my house which was about a fifteen minute walk. As we approached the cozy farmhouse, we quickly ran towards the back so I could sneak in. "Your father would shoot me in a hot second" Petrus grinned as he looked at me through the window. I smiled and crouched at the window. "I know he would, which is why you need to hurry up and go. I'll meet you at eleven tomorrow" I kissed him and closed the window. Petrus smiled and waved goodbye and then he was gone. I climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling not bothering to turn off the light.

I couldn't help but to think of him. He was obviously different than any guy I have ever met before, he was unique and romantic. I thought about Vestmarr and what it must be like. If his parents would like me or if The Elders would accept me as their own. The thought of that slightly killed me. If they banished Petrus, what would happen to me? I didn't care, I wanted to leave this place. Earth had nothing but violence and destruction. Disaster-oriented so call it. I've never met such interesting people such as Petrus and Lif. Their beauty was outstanding and I wanted to be just like them. They've told me stories of back home and how gray and cold their planet was. The creatures and interesting plants that lived on Vestmarr but are somehow extinct on Earth. Petrus told me that his father was part of The Elders, which is high council for them. Petrus is next in line to become part of this royal and glorious command. To be part of the high council, each son and daughter who were to take their parents place were to participate in a ritual. Petrus never told me exactly what this ritual was but I am curious to know. I layed in bed and closed my eyes. For all I know, an hour went by and I suddenly heard a knock on my window. I sat up in shock and looked towards the tiny window and saw Lif. I quietly tip-toed to the window and crouched opening it up.

"Lif, what are-" I whispered to her and he cut me off. "Come with me now, hurry up'' she looked around. I stood up and slipped on my shoes, climbing out of the window. Lif took my hand and we ran towards the beach.

"Lif can you please tell me what is going on? It's so late" I looked at her, trying to catch my breath. She stared at me. It was a cold stare.

"You're going to Vestmarr?" Her voice was serious. "Tell me Elena, are you going to Vestmarr?!" She yelled. I looked at her in panic and confusion.

"Yes, Petrus told me to meet him at eleven tomorrow. How did you find out?" I was scared. I was scared of Lif. The way she was acting and looked at me.

"You can't go to Vestmarr Elena, it's too dangerous. I just heard of a war. I know, it's crazy but Vestmarr isn't as perfect as you may think it is. For some reason, there is a rebellion to overthrow the council, I don't know why but I'm sure it has something to do with Petrus and I breaking through the gate and-"

"Wait, what gate? A war? You and Petrus broke through a gate? What are you talking about?" my breathing intensified. "Where the hell is Petrus? Is he okay?" I tried to calm down. Lif shook her head. "He's getting ready to leave know. I came back to Earth an hour ago and saw him packing a bunch of things. That's when he told me about bringing you back with him. But after what's happening I don't know if that's a good idea". Lif grabbed my hand. "There's alot that you need to learn about us Ellie. We're not as innocent as you think we are". She led me into her car and we both got in.

We drove a while away in the darkness, following the dark uneven road. I fell asleep not remembering much of the ride but I remember seeing flashing of purple in the sky and a few shooting stars. I began to wonder if they had anything to do with the war. As Lif arrived, I woke up. I opened my eyes and tried to look out the window to see where we were. There was a mobile home, with a few lights on. We were in the middle of nowhere. It seemed to be a field surrounded by forests and fence. "Lif, how long did we drive?" I sat up adjusting my seat belt. She didn't answer me instead turned off the car. "Get out, Petrus is inside. He can tell you more".

We walked up the concrete slabs and Lif knocked on the screen door. It opened and I saw Petrus. His beautiful stare was mesmerizing, yet I also noticed worry in his expression. Something I've never noticed before. "Petrus, tell her. I'm sure she'll love to know how glorious it is back home". Lif fell back on the couch, opening a bag of skittles. She began smirking as if she was excited to see what were to happen next. I felt extremely uncomfortable. Petrus grabbed my hand and sat down on the couch across from Lif.

"Elena, I should've told you this earlier" He didn't look up from our hands. "There is a rebellion back home. There has never been war, murder or rebellions on Vestmarr", his grip on my hand was suddenly tighter.

"Spit it out Petrus, tell your girlfriend". Lif smirked even harder and proceeded to chow down on the skittles.

"What Petrus? Tell me" I watched his expression turn cold. He was shutting down.

"My father is part of high council and as you know I am meant to take his place after he steps down. That ritual I mentioned is super important to initiate the next member into becoming part of The Elders. The ritual consists of marrying a pure woman of Or. To complete the ritual, she has to become pregnant, and this can take many days-weeks". He never looked up at me. I felt my heart sink into my stomach. I felt sick. "There is this gate located secretly in Vestmarr that only Lif and I have discovered. We found the gate and traveled through it which brought us here. Two years ago. I basically have escaped Vestmarr in hopes that I would never have to marry and breed with a woman I don't know. I was searching for love and I found it with you, Elena. But now that people are assuming I've been killed by my father, in the rumors he's wanting to keep his position in council, they're rebelling and could possibly start war". He looked up and tried to hide his sadness and tears. I reached over and wiped his eyes.

Lif laughed "Pathetic, I know! Our father killing Petrus? That's insane. But everyone thinks that someone on high council, of course, would do such a thing. Ridiculous! I say we kill them all!" Lif stood up. Petrus scolded her, "Stop that talk Lif. You know damn well those people have no idea that this place doesn't exist. What else are they to believe? The way father has treated us? He deserves to die". I didn't say anything and decided to let them talk.

"The way father punished us in front of the entire city. Whipped me until I couldn't move or speak. Embarrassed me for being a child? Threatened to feed me to the snakes? Mother didn't do anything because he banished her!" Petrus's voice was hard. It felt like needles stabbing into my skin.

"Petrus, he did it because he had to. You know they are supposed to do things a certain way. The Gods would disown anyone who didn't act as an Elder. Mother was banished because she tried to escape, like us. I'm surprised they didn't notice we were travelling until now". Her voice was submissive now, speaking quietly.

"She didn't have a choice Lif. Because of her, this is where we are. We're not going to Vestmarr. Instead we're shutting down the gate". Petrus stood up and resumed packing.

"No, we have to go. The only way to shut the gate is to go to Vestmarr. And once that gate is shut down, there is no coming back to Earth. If they come here, who knows what would happen. Some things are meant to be unknown". Lif stared at me. I got the feeling that she was hinting at me.

"You can go, I'm staying here with Elena. I'm never going back". Petrus walked outside and slammed the door behind him. Lif and I remained in the living room. The trailer was nice for the size. The floors were a dark carpet and the walls were wooden slabs. There were two couches and a chair. A bunch of astrology books and a few psychology. I began to wonder why they were so interested in these things. Maybe there was something that Petrus and Lif were keeping away from me. But why? I didn't want to get too distracted into thinking about it so I decided to bring up conversation with Lif.

"How are you planning on shutting down the gate? Are you going to go alone?" I asked Lif as she looked out the window. She shrugged, "I don't know Ellie, if I go back to Vestmarr I don't know what my father would do to me. The only thing I can imagine happening to me is being banished and forgotten. This rebellion would only grow stronger". She sighed and walked over to the kitchen counter.

"Coffee?" She looked over at me grabbing a mug. I nodded and smiled her. Even though Lif could be a pain, she was also a really interesting character. He hair was always slicked back and her black hair was so dark yet shined beautifully. Her eyes were a pale blue and she had dimples that always showed even when she wasn't smiling.

"I know Petrus worries about you and I know he's extremely in love with you. But he has to return to Vestmarr to show everyone that he's okay. If the council is destroyed, Vestmarr and everything we've worked hard for will be ruined. It would be chaotic". She poured the coffee into the mugs. The hot steam raised to the ceiling and she walked over to me. She handed me the mug and I took it, staring at the cream that wasn't completely stirred in.

"Cheer up Ellie. We'll figure it out. Hey, if the rebellion takes over Vestmarr then that means no wedding for Petrus!" She laughed and sipped on her coffee. I tried to laugh but my heart was saddened. The thought of Petrus having an arranged marriage killed me. We've only ever talked about our marriage, our kids and our family. I pushed the thought away and sipped on my

coffee.

I looked around and sat up, "Do you guys have any alcohol?". Lif laughed "Damn, Ms. Elena Jeanie Moses is wanting to drink? I thought you were a goodie two shoes!" She stood up and walked over to the kitchen cabinet. "Of course we have alcohol". She pulled out a bottle of old expensive red wine. She poured a glass and set it on the counter. I stood and made my way over. I needed to relax and calm myself down. I kept reminding myself that things would work out just like Lif said. I grabbed the glass and took a sip. And then another. And another. I don't remember what happened in the next hour besides laying down on a hard stiff bed covered with a fuzzy thin blanket. The bedroom door was cracked slightly and I heard yelling and fighting. I must've passed out pretty quickly due to the fact of my intolerance of alcohol and being a lightweight. I heard heavy footsteps and closed my eyes and snored pretending to still be asleep. The door opened and Petrus walked in, closing it behind him. He moved over to the side of the bed, opening the side table drawer. He slipped in a piece of paper and closed it again.

"Elena, I know you're awake" He whispered as he sat down next to me. I whispered, "how?" I didn't turn around to look at him.

"Because silly, you never snore" He laughed and laid down beside me. I felt his cold arms wrap around me and pull me closer towards him. I could hear his breathing and faintly his heartbeat.

"Are you going back to Vestmarr?" I asked him. I wanted to know what to expect and to prepare for. I couldn't lose him.

He cleared his throat. "Yes, I'm going back to Vestmarr" he pulled me in closer. "I'm going back with you". I turned around and smiled, "Really?" I asked, my eyes lit up. He smiled, "Really". I sat up and cheered almost.

"Petrus, I can't believe it! But what is going to happen to us? Are you guys still going to close the gate?" I held his hand and hoped for a positive answer such as _no_ or _not yet_. He laid there and stared into my eyes, gazing and slightly smiling.

"I'm going to take you to my home, show you want you've been dying to see and announce to the people that I am alive and well. Then, we're going to make our way back here with Lif shutting off the gate". His voice made the plan sound assuring. I felt happy but at the same time it hurt because of the fact of never seeing Lif again.

"There has to be another way, we don't have to shut the gate down. Is there not a way that we can somehow… move it?" I tried to brainstorm ideas with Petrus but he continued to answer no.

"You need to rest Elena, please lay down with me" He pulled me back down to lie beside him. I couldn't stop thinking about what Vestmarr must be like and why Petrus and Lif wanted to leave so bad. Who their father was and what happened to their mother exactly. I was scared and curious to visit this strange world.


End file.
